


Your Immortal

by thewildsrights



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, I got inspired, No island, Swearing, just trying my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildsrights/pseuds/thewildsrights
Summary: Leah is supposed to go to prom with Rachel but things transpire and Leah ends up with Fatin. Now how will that go down?
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Rachel Reid/Leah Rilke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Your Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by an old fic I read! Hope you enjoy it!

Hey I am Leah Shadow Raven Wentz,i have medium length brown hair (ugh boring i know) but i have icy blue eyes to make up for it. I am a vampire but no one really knows. I keep to myself often, i like being mysterious like that. I’m dressed in my Fob (fall out boy for any prepz out there) shirt. I don’t like the new stuf after save rck and roll,  Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends is the best song eva. I’m not emo tho im just goffik don’t get it mixed up only prepz do that. Anyway 2day is prom night so its the best nite of the year!! It may only be the morning butt i need the whole day to prepare four it. I get to go with the best athlet around Raycel Reed! Her sport is driving and she is the best eva one day she will be at the olympics and beat Mikel felphs. 

Just eating my brekfast now yes it may be 11am butt i need to make sure i get all three meals in! I may be a vampire but normie food can be good sometimes too. More importantly my fone has just lit up. Oh its Raycel…

  
  


So after throwing a very mature tantrum in my room bcauz Raycel just told me she doesn’t want to go to prom with me!1!!1 Aparently sum girl called Toeknee i dont know who she is but she has to be a dumb prep!1!11 cauz i know everyone at the school apart from the prepz cuaz they suk. Butt what do i care i am strong and independent and it means i can have more fun 2nite!1!!1!

“Oh shit” I said angrily. I realised i have ran out of red eyeshadow, probably bcauz I use it so much it helps to hilight my vampire looks. 

At the store i wall in to see a bunch of prepz bye the makeup. Thankfully they arebye the sparkly glittery shit so i went over to get my blud red eyeshadow for 2nite. 

“Hi there” says someone confidently from behind me so i turn around and its a fookin prep!11!!

“Sorry i dont deal with preps and its Leah Shadow Raven Wentz to you1!1111!!1” i yell back.

“Oh well okay then i won’t assk you to prom 2nite then, i just through you were vry attractive… Oh my name is Faytin by the way” she says back to me.

“What makes you think i donut allready have a date1111!!1!1! Butt you are rite raycel said she wouldn’t go with me now so i’m sure this would be grate revenge especially with you bening a prep and all” i say back with a smug look on my face to relly sell it.

“I mean if thats a yes then i guess i’ll meet you there??? What color are you going to wear?? So we can match i have plenty of dresses im sure 1 will match” Faytin questions me in a very flirty way.

“ I am wearing a blac dress 2nite but i dont want to match with any one bcauz thats just llame and boring” i retort to the prep and set off back home.

‘That fookin prep’ i think to myself does she not know that some1 goffic lik me shouldn’t go to prom with sum prep like that. Butt it is good revenge on Raycel for droppihg me. I would be sad butt im too much of a lone wolf (yes as well as a vampire too) to be caught up in feelings. So what if i have feeling for Raycel i won’t anymore after dhe dropped me1!!1! Faytin does seem okay i guess i mean for a prep she could be worse. :/ 

This doesnt change the plans I still am going to look gr8 and rub it in Raycels’ face!!11!1! Time to finally put my dress on and get redy for PROM!1!11!! 

I put on my midle length black dress with lace along with some brite pink fishnets to mak me stand out, althoogh i alredy doo. Complet with my big doc mertins boots. Now in front on my mirrawr ( XD ) i get to work on my fabulous goffik lok. All i relly need is a my eye make up becauz i am already perf. Butt i decide to put a small layer of foundation on just four this specel occasion. Finelly i get to my fav part!11!!1! My mascara and black eyeliner that is so sharpe, and blud red eyeshadow. It takes me 0 time two do it bcauz iv done it so much b4 it is just muscle memry. Looking at myself in the mirrawr i now i look gud and will make Raycel jel.

Its 8 at night now meaning i can finelly head to prom and rok up l8 to show that i don’t car about it relly. I grab my old ipod bcauz i lik to be retro lik that, and i put  AFYCSO on shuffle, and if you donut now what that is we cannt be fries you stinking prep. 

I finelly get to prom and i see Faytin loking around, is she lokking four me? Maybe she is. Faytin dose lok gr8 though and she was nice to me, mayb i have a crush on Faytin too, NO NO I CAT SHE IS A PREP!!1!1! Anyway i am here a god nite not to be in luv. The DJ is playing some sh!tty pop prep music, lik who actually liks ‘The Jones brothers’ and ‘Tailor Shift’. So i march up to DG and ask him to put on  ‘London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines’ by panic! bcauz it is underrated. “Uhhh sorry i dont now that sung. Any other recrests?” he asks me bck. 

“I guess you only have prep music then ugh okay can you play ‘Hollaback gir’l by qwen Stefani.” i say bcauz it is the only preppy sing i can listen 2. Time to walk back to Faytin bcauz i need to make Raycel jel!1!1!!11 Faytin is still standing where i left her, so i go up to her and thats when hellaback grl comes on!!11! “Come on prep should we dance?1? This song is very prep lke butt i can del wih it!1!1!!” i say to her. Faytin nods andn we both start to dance obviusly i am he beter dancer.

We stayed dancing four the rest of the song and it waz king uf fun!!11!! “Hey what are you 2 doing dancing 2gether what the fook. You’re too emo to be dancing wih Faytin!11!!1!!!!!1111” shouts Andread as he wlks closer to us. 

“whT teh fook do you want Andread and i am not a emo I AM A GOFF!!11!!11!!!!111” i yell even loder back at him.

“Its okay Leia he is just an a$$whole he’ll leve soon just ignore him” Faytin tries to reassure me, but at the sam moment the a brunette shaperown comes over with sum kewl black eyeshadow, butt it is a bit much if you assk me. 

“Excuse meh Andread waht do you fink your doing!!!?? Donut be roode to them!!!11!!!1” the sherrpwon shouts,, i fink her name is Lexah.

“Look she is an emo she shood not be dancing with a normal person!!11” Andread replies stewpidly.

“Rite that is enuff!!!11111!!!1!!1!1!!” lexah shouts, she kicks back her leg while looking @ Andread in his eyes full if dread and she kicks him in the crotch. “That shoold keep you quiet,,  Jus drein jus daun remember that girls. He waz an a$$ it is waht he gets!!11!1!1!” she finishes before walking of.

“Wow that was,,, atractivve and she is right he deserved taht” Faytin starting the conversaytion up again.

“Do you fink she is in troble now bcausz lok she is being talked 2 bye G’retchen Calvien Klien the hed teacher” i ask a bit wurried. But Faytin rea$$ures meh and gav me a hug. I donut lik hugs but it waz sort if nice. Butt got interrupted by a gran of pan frem Andread on the floor.

“Ruinn the moment why dont uou” Faytin sighs as she pshes hem farther away with her fut.

@ tat mooment moar drameh waz aboot 2 happen. I see Raycel apeer fram teh ofer sid af the rom and coome straht towads uus. She loks passed as fook!!11!1! Faytin also ceasers coming over. “OH FOOK SHE MADE”” Faytin shouts at-at at m e. Butt bye tat thyme Raycel is alrady wif us. 

“WHAY R U WIF HER!!1!1!1” screms Raycel.

“U sad u where going wif ToeKnee nat meh so i donut now why you are made @ me!!11!” i say cleaverly bak.

“BUTT SHE A PREP WHAT TEH FOOK LEAH!!111!11!” Raycel scems again.

“Heh lok u deecided to go wif Toeknee nowt Leah so ucan suk it Raycel!1!1!1 yoi meesed owt.” Faytin chimes in be4 meh.

“Dosent mehn she shood goi wif yoi!!11!!1” saps bac Raycel

“ whey donut u heave a dance baytle two deceed how geers Leah.?/?//?” Andread sogest as he stoods ups. 

“Alrite yoi on Faytin i gone keck ye a$$!11!!!” smirks] Raycel how canout bck oot a competition.

Oh fook teh gays R fiting. Tats noot gd. Butt tehy R fiting ova meh so lik tahts kewl!!11!1!!1!! I donut lik dancing toe so lik it alto suks. 

“Toi fink ye can oot dance meh?? Releh Reed gd louk wif dat!1!1!!” Faytin saayas wif confeedenec. 

Teh DG poots on teh Macarena fer dem to dance 2 nd soo tehy began 3 dance. E fookin canout wif dis sh!t Luuks lik i heave teh leve. Dis s 2 mooch 4 meh. I go nd grub meh ipood and erfones nd poot tem in. I turn on afycso agan nd continu were i lef off. 

I finnehly reech ham nd go strait to bed nd poot meh MCR shittr on and sum blck shots and lok @ meh MCR nd FOB psoers b4 i go teh slep ti fink to mehshelf.

Dis is whey i am a lone wolf (nd alto a vampire, yesh i am bof it is a ting oaky!!11!!1!1!!11!11!1!1!11!!11!1!!11!1!!1

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end thank you so much!!


End file.
